With the development of wireless communication technologies, increasing numbers of mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) now include digital cameras as a special feature.
Generally, digital cameras modules need to be mounted in printed circuited boards (PCBs) of portable electronic devices. In order to secure a stable connection, a digital camera module needs to be assembled in a socket connector of a PCB. A typical socket connector 40 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The socket connector 40 is substantially a cube with an open end. The socket connector 40 has a peripheral wall 42 and a bottom portion 43, cooperatively surrounding a cavity for receiving a digital camera module. Four latches 44 are positioned at a respective corner of the inner surface of the peripheral wall 42. Each latch 44 extends from the bottom portion 43, and is bent to have a wave-like configuration. Opposite to each latch 44, the inner surface of the peripheral wall 42 defines a corresponding groove 46. When the latches 44 are pressed towards the peripheral wall 42, each latch 44 may be tilted towards a corresponding groove 46. A plurality of conductive terminals 48 are mounted in the outer surface of the peripheral wall 42 for electrically connecting with a PCB of a portable electronic device.
In assembly, referring to FIG. 2, when a digital camera module 50 is placed in the socket connector 40, the digital camera module 50 may be caused to be inclined because of non-uniform forces for the latches 44. Therefore, the digital camera module 50 might not be successfully secured into the socket connector 40. More seriously, the digital camera 50 or the socket connector 40 may become damaged or destroyed. In addition, after the digital camera module 50 is put into the socket connector 40, the digital camera module 50 is not easy to take out owing to the pressing force from the latches 44 if a good device is not provided. In order to assemble the digital camera module 50 in the socket connector 40, professional tools are needed for different socket connectors 40. Therefore, the costs are relatively high.
Therefore, a new clamping device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.